Juego de Dos
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Si, el gran Draco Malfoy tenía gustos muy extraños y a su vez muy creativos. Un hombre expuesto al estrés al que él se exponía, necesitaba cambios en su rutina para no volverse loco.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

******__****Este fic participa del reto "Aniversario" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".****  
**

**Bueno, esta es una loca idea que se me ocurrió. Como básicamente todo lo que se me ocurre, de hecho xD**

**Digamos que es mi bonus por no haber podido actualizar mi long fic y por tenerles tan abandonados últimamente.**

**Sinceramente espero que les guste o que por lo menos les saque una sonrisa.**

**Nuevamente, porque jamás me cansaré de decirlo, ¡muchas gracias por leer! **

**Lo he dicho una vez y lo diré siempre, mientras haya alguien que me lea, seguiré escribiendo, porque lo que hago es por y para ustedes, claro que mi locura y capricho van en el paquete, pero si quisiera escribir de forma egoísta, me tomaba un diario y ponía todo ahí para dejarlo en el olvido. Si comparto mis escritos es con la intención y esperanza de que lo disfruten.**

**Sin nada más que decir, ojala lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

******Juego de Dos**

Era viernes por la noche. Acababa de salir del trabajo, se sentía cansado y fastidiado, lo último que se le antojaba en esos momentos era ir a casa. La semana había sido larga, llena de juicios, llena de cosas que hacer en el Ministerio. Lo único que se le antojaba era relajarse un poco y conocía el lugar perfecto para hacerlo. Su mal humor se esfumó con la simple idea, así que sin perder más tiempo, usó la aparición para ir a aquel bar.

El lugar estaba lleno de uno que otro conocido del Ministerio, desgraciadamente no era el único que disfrutaba de ir ahí cuando el trabajo terminaba. Aunque estaba seguro de que la mayoría de ellos se la vivían en aquel lugar, gastando sus sueldos de asalariados. Vale, su sueldo tampoco era esplendido comparado con los ingresos de la compañía familiar, pero la diferencia era justamente esa, él podía vivir sin trabaja, si se sometía al martirio era por razones de poderío y respeto.

Atravesó el lugar, agradeciendo que al menos solo hubiera magos y brujas como clientes, finalmente era un lugar exclusivo de la comunidad mágica. Lo único malo de aquello era que pese a que él no conocía a la mayoría, por las miradas que recibía, siempre parecía que lo conocían a él. Fuera cual fuera el caso, anduvo tranquilo hasta su mesa de costumbre. Una al fondo, cerca de donde un espectáculo de hombres y mujeres bailando en poca ropa se podía apreciar a través de un cristal. Draco no le puso mucha atención a eso, sus ojos más bien se clavaron en una mesera que se acercaba a él, con ese uniforme de mucama francesa que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Desgraciadamente no era el único que la miraba y eso lo irritó un poco.

—Buenas noches, señor Malfoy —saludó la bella mujer, sonriéndole como de costumbre—. ¿Qué le puedo servir hoy? —preguntó, observando a la vuela-pluma que flotaba sobre su hombro, junto con la libreta donde sólo se anotaba lo que ella pedía.

—Lo de siempre, preciosa —pidió con galanura y una sonrisa arrogante.

—Una botella de Whisky de fuego —dictó la castaña y luego volvió a sonreír divertida por la actitud del hombre—. Enseguida regreso —dijo a forma de despedida y se marchó, sintiendo la mirada del rubio detrás de ella.

Los ojos grises le siguieron con descaro. Siempre que iba a ese lugar, ella lo atendía. La miró irse y en pocos segundos la miró regresar con su orden. La mujer dejó la botella de alcohol sobre la mesa, junto con un recipiente con hielos y frente a él puso un vaso, el cual llenó con el Whisky antes de que él lo pidiera.

—Me encanta que seas tan servicial —alagó, palmeando su regazo sin recato alguno para indicarle que se sentara en sus piernas.

La mujer le miró y con sonrisa cómplice, negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No creo que a su esposa le guste mucho eso —comentó casual, como atacando, pero Draco apenas y le dio importancia al comentario.

—Ella no tiene por qué saberlo —argumentó, tomándola de la mano para jalarla y hacerla caer sobre él.

Ambos se rieron y ya con más naturalidad, ella se acomodó y él comenzó a beber. Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, las manos de la mujer acariciaban su rubio cabello de forma cariñosa, casi con adoración y proporcionando un ligero masaje que de momento desvanecía todo problema que pudiera haberlo agobiado. Al igual que ellos, en otras mesas había parejas de clientes y meseras que daban ese servicio especial, reservado sólo para aquellos que podían pagarlo. Aun así, algunas miradas de recelo, por parte de los clientes comunes, nunca hacían falta.

—Señor Malfoy, veo que tiene muy buena compañía —saludó de la nada un hombre ya canoso, de apariencia bonachona, pero que Draco sabía era una víbora, un viejo miembro del concejo directivo del Ministerio, de la misma calaña que Umbridge. Aquel hombre llevaba décadas queriendo el puesto que a él le habían dado con tan solo unos meses de haber estado trabajando en el departamento.

—Señor Killian —correspondió el saludo, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, pero sin inmutarse ante su presencia.

—Es una buena noche para relajarse después de tanto trabajo en el ministerio —comentó, intentando hacer platica, mientras con su cerveza de raiz en la mano, fijaba sus ojos en la mujer que le hacía compañía al que por jerarquía sería su jefe.

—Ciertamente —concedió el rubio, contestando de forma seca para que lo dejara de molestar.

—Quizás podrías prestarme a esa bruja cuando la termines de usar —dijo con una maliciosa risa, como pretendiendo ser cómplice del otro hombre pero consiguiendo tan solo una mala mirada por parte de éste.

—¿Por qué no me dejas disfrutar de mi tranquilidad? —preguntó con el cejo ligeramente fruncido y pegando más a la mesara contra sí, casi de forma posesiva.

—Lo siento, no pensé que fuera servidora exclusiva —comentó sin perder el aire grotesco y odioso que despedía desde la primera palabra pronunciada—. Aunque si piensas en todos los demás que le han de meter mano... —observó, humedeciéndose los labios—. ¿Cuánto cobras, muñeca? —atacó.

—Una tarifa que usted jamás podría pagar —aseguró ofendida la castaña, arrugando la nariz con desprecio.

—Estoy seguro de que podría ofrecerte más de lo que paga Malfoy —alardeo, dándose aires de ser un galán de primera.

—Lo dudo —bufó la aludida, rodando los ojos y acurrucándose en el regazo del rubio quien ya tenía la vena de su cuello algo saltada por el coraje que estaba haciendo a causa de ese hombre inoportuno.

—Ya la escuchaste, no quiere nada contigo, busca otra —gruñó Draco, con una mirada tan gélida que por un segundo el otro hombre palideció, pero luego soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Valía la pena intentar con lo linda que está —se excusó y se marchó entre carcajadas, solo él entendería por qué demonios se reía.

—Viejo odioso —murmuró la mujer, jugando distraídamente con la corbata del rubio al que ella atendía—. ¿No le da miedo que le vaya a decir de esto a su mujer? —preguntó tras unos instantes de silencio, queriendo capturar de nuevo la atención de Malfoy, quien se había quedado algo pensativo.

—¿Eh? —de buenas a primeras no procesó las palabras, pero cuando su mente se despejó un poco se limitó a sonreír—. Lo dudo mucho, él también es casado y tendría que explicar que hacía aquí al igual que yo —argumentó restando importancia al tema—. Lo que me interesa saber ahora es si me darás ese privado que tanto me gusta —más que una pregunta era una petición que no aceptaba negativa por respuesta.

—Eso le saldrá algo más caro, señor Malfoy —contestó la mujer, poniéndose de pie y riendo un poco por la alusión que acaba de hacer a lo que el tal Killian había dicho sobre su precio.

—Sabes que eso no es problema para mí, bonita —alardeó, también riendo y levantándose con cierta pereza. Una vez de pie, le dio una nalgada a la mujer, luego la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a andar con ella hacia la sección privada del bar, a la que se llegaba por una puerta de cristal a un lado de donde estaba la barra. Tuvieron que atravesar casi todo el establecimiento y con altanería y arrogancia, Draco se paseaba con descaro con ella, sin disimular sus intenciones. Era extraño, pero sentía excitación ante la idea de que todos aquellos que lo reconocieran supieran que estaba siendo infiel. En esa parte retorcida de su cabeza, el saber que podía hacer lo que quisiera, como y cuando se le antojara, sin pagar consecuencias, hacía que la sangre corriera con fuerza por sus venas. Adoraba tener ese poder.

Una vez llegaron a la zona privada, escogieron una habitación desocupada al fondo. La puerta era blanca y tenía manija de cristal, a diferencia de las otras que tenían picaportes metálicos o de peluche o cerrojos antiguos. Cada puerta representaba el tipo de decoración que se podía encontrar adentro, en el caso de ellos, se toparon con una habitación que lucía de lo más acogedora y familiar. Una cama de sabanas y cojines color pastel, una alfombra clara, lámparas, un taburete, una pequeña sala, incluso ventanas que eran falsas pero que daban ese toque de ser una simple recamara de una casa. Quizás la única anomalía que tenía era que la mesita de centro de aquella pequeña sala de muebles blancos tenía en el centro un tubo cristalino que llegaba hasta el techo.

—¿Quiere un trago? —ofreció la castaña sonriendo y adelantándose a servirlo, antes de recibir respuesta. Draco no se negó, tan solo cerró la puerta detrás de él y deshaciéndose de su saco, se fue a sentar a un sofá.

—Hazlo despacio, ¿quieres? —pidió cuando recibió su trago y con media sonrisa en su rostro se dedicó a observar el espectáculo que estaba por venir. Con un movimiento de varita la música comenzó a sonar, lenta y provocadora. La luz se suavizó para volver más íntimo el momento y la mujer comenzó a moverse cual felina. Paseaba sus propias manos por su cuerpo, posando como el hombre la quería ver, mientras movía sus caderas de un lado hacia el otro. Despacio, como se lo había pedido el señor Malfoy, comenzó a desvestirse, prenda por prenda y con el traje que traía se tomó su buen tiempo, desde el mandil blanco hasta las medias y el ligero. Después de poco más de media hora, había quedado solo con las dos prendas de ropa interior.

—¿Tiene calor, mi señor? —preguntó ella con falsa inocencia, mirando como el rubio estaba algo acalorado y cierta parte de su anatomía ya se había abultado en sus pantalones.

—Desnúdate —ordenó Draco, haciendo uso de todo su auto control para no ser él mismo quien se levantara a arrancarle las prendas de color negro que contrastaban provocadoramente con su piel blanca.

—El que paga manda —contestó juguetona, guiñándole un ojo al rubio antes de regresar a su posición cerca del tubo, el cual comenzó a usar para bailar muy lentamente, agachándose y dándole una buena vista de su retaguardia poco antes de ofrecerle una vista mejor al quitarse la ropa interior.

Totalmente como había llegado al mundo, desnuda, seguía moviéndose con suavidad y sensualidad, al ritmo de una segunda melodía de jazz. Su espectador ya se veía algo agitado y excitado, pero ella seguía con su lentitud y calma, disfrutando de poder poner a aquel hombre en esa situación. Aunque al final sabría cuál sería el resultado y no se quejaba en lo absoluto, muy por el contrario. Cuando Malfoy se levantó para atraparla entre sus brazos y plantarle el primer beso, ella correspondió.

El rubio debía admitir que todo el juego cómplice, desde el masaje en su nuca hasta el baile, lo relajaban, pero solo había algo mejor que eso y era el sexo. Más tardó la castaña en desvestirse al compás de la música que él en deshacerse de su propia ropa y llevarla a la cama para hacerla suya. De forma dominante, la acarició, la llenó de besos y la embistió hasta el cansancio. Fueron varios minutos de vigoroso y ardiente placer. Ella disfrutó primero que él, pero tras un poco más, bañado en sudor y agitado, Draco dejó ir todo su estrés con su primer orgasmo, llenándola con su semilla.

Luego de eso, lo que siguió fue más sexo, uno más suave a causa del cansancio de sus cuerpos, pero igual de placentero en otras posiciones. Una, dos, tres horas y cuando la madrugada ya había llegado, la última explosión de placer los dejó satisfechos y exhaustos. Ella cayó rendida sobre su pecho masculino, el cual subía y bajaba con rapidez a causa de su irregular respiración. Él permaneció recostado, con los ojos cerrados y por instinto la abrazó, sintiendo como el sueño lo invadía de a poco. Se sentía tan bien y tan relajado, que de no haber sido por el suave beso en sus labios, se hubiera dejado caer al mundo de los sueños sin más.

—Estuviste increíble —alagó Draco con un susurro, entreabriendo los ojos para toparse con los verde de la mujer que yacía en sus brazos.

—No digas eso —reprendió la castaña, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, provocado por la acción de que el miembro del rubio saliera de su interior.

—En serio —insistió él, sonriendo de medio lado—. Deberíamos de hacer esto más seguido —propuso, girándose un poco, para quedar como acostados de lado, pero sin dejar que ella se le escapara de los brazos.

—Eres un pervertido —acusó la mujer, acurrucándose en los brazos de él.

—Así me amas —le recordó, paseando las manos por la fina espalda de ni más ni menos que la que era su esposa.

—Si no te amara, no me prestaría a hacer estas cosas —rectificó Astoria, depositando un suave beso sobre el fuerte pecho de su hombre.

Si, el gran Draco Malfoy tenía gustos muy extraños y a su vez muy creativos. Un hombre expuesto al estrés al que él se exponía, necesitaba cambios en su rutina para no volverse loco y amaba demasiado a su esposa como para caer en la tentación de serle infiel en realidad. Le había costado mucho, pero al final, como buen juez de Wizengamot, había presentado argumentos más que suficientes para que su esposa terminara accediendo a realizar aquellos juegos de actuación, en los que la hermosa castaña pretendía ser otra mujer con la que él estaba siendo infiel. Con algo de ropa que la respetable señora Malfoy jamás usaría, maquillaje y un poco de magia, su esposa le daba cuanto gusto se le antojara.

Además, era una buena forma de mantener su matrimonio ardiente, lo cual era extraordinario para una pareja que llevaba ya veinte años de casados. Había un toque excitante en tratarse como desconocidos, o en que ella lo llamara "señor Malfoy", incluso en que con ironía implícita le recordara a cada rato que era un hombre casado y que su mujer los podría descubrir, cuando su mujer era ni más ni menos que ella. Eran cómplices de un juego que los hacía sentir cual adolescentes pese a ser los padres de uno que ya iba en su sexto año en Hogwarts.

—Lo disfrutas tanto como yo —alegó, algo divertido y bostezando.

—Tramposo —reprochó pucherosa y sonriendo, aunque se dejó contagiar del bostezo.

—Preciosa —respondió con un alago, abrazándola más como lo hacía cada noche, para dejarse caer poco a poco al mundo de los sueños.

—Te amo —susurró ella, acurrucada y envuelta por el tierno calor de su marido.

Si, lo amaba demasiado y por ello no tenía queja alguna de lo que hacían. Lo había encontrado raro y casi insultante desde un principio, pero con el pasar del tiempo ella misma le había encontrado un culposo gusto a la idea. Fingir ser otra mujer para estar con su esposo sonaba espantoso, pero se compensaba cuando descubría que al meterse en su "papel" llegaba a hacer cosas que como ella misma jamás llegaría a hacer, como bailar en tubo, y que haciendo esas cosas su marido se ponía más... ¡Oh! Un fuerte sonrojo le cubrió las mejillas, antes de caer dormida.

* * *

**Si llegaron hasta aquí, ¿qué más les puedo decir? ¿Merezco una ranita de chocolate o un cruciatus?**

**Mil gracias por leer y todo el apoyo que me dan.**

**Nos leemos pronto con algo de suerte c:**

**¡Besos y pasadla bien!**


End file.
